Akira Otoishi
Akira Otoishi is an antagonist in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable; featuring centrally in the arc Red Hot Chili Pepper. Akira steals the Arrow from Keicho; continuing a selfish terror on Morioh and the allies until they battle at the town's docks. Appearance Akira is a 19-year-old man with long, wavy hair. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar crosses the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. He wears a dark jacket, whichs right sleeve has words "AC" and left "DC" on them, with a vest, tight pants, and boots. He also frequently wears an electric guitar resembling the Fender Telecaster. Personality Akira is highly self-centered. He is dedicated to his craft as a musician; wishing also for recognition or fame as a Rock star. After he is released from prison, he continues to pursue this goal. Abilities Synopsis Diamond is Unbreakable Akira was one of the many people Keicho Nijimura shot with the Bow and Arrow while trying to find a Stand user capable of killing his mutated father. Akira was one of the many lucky ones to develop a Stand, after which he became interested in Stands and their creation. The Nijimura Brothers (10) To further this goal, he forcefully took the Bow and Arrow from Keicho, leading to Keicho's death. From there on, he watched and tormented several people, among them Josuke Higashikata, while trying to improve in the use of his guitar skills. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (1) Akira phones Jotaro at his hotel, warning him to leave Morioh, adding that he killed Keicho, he has the Bow and Arrow, and that he won't bother them if they don't bother him, just before he destroys the phone. The theft of the Bow and Arrow causes Jotaro Kujo to mark him as a threat and search for a way to find the location of his person, as his Stand allows him to interact with others from a distance via electricity. Red Hot Chili Pepper Akira sends his Stand through Josuke's TV, fighting him in order to test his strength in preparation for the event of a confrontation with Jotaro. To help discover Akira's wherabouts, Jotaro calls on Joseph Joestar in order to again make use of his Stand, Hermit Purple. Immediately, Akira discovered their plans, which led to a short skirmish with Okuyasu Nijimura, in which he discovered that Red Hot Chili Pepper had a time limit, as when not reserving enough electricity, it grows weaker. Using this to his advantage, Okuyasu savagely beat the Stand before he accidentally opened a hole within the floor which led to a power line, which Akira used to reabsorb enough energy to defeat Okuyasu. During their next confrontation, Akira personally showed up to kill Joseph. He believed Josuke to be an easy match, underestimating the youth, which lead him to his defeat. Even after this Akira used his last power to teleport himself to the boat that Joseph was on, disguising himself as a Speedwagon Foundation operator. Okuyasu, acting as the bodyguard for Joseph, saw this and prepared to attack him, but Akira confused him by saying the other SPW Foundation operator was the real Akira. Okuyasu, not used to brainwork, decided to hit both and luckily struck Akira first. He was later put on trial with a sentence of three years behind bars with no bail or parole for the things he had stolen. It was there that Jotaro confronted him, saying that if he tried to escape, he and Josuke would hunt him down to the ends of the earth. He reveals to them that he shot the rat Mushikui, but hides the fact that he actually shot two rats (Mushikuidenai). Mutsukabezaka Akira, newly released from prison, asks for Rohan's autograph along with Tamami Kobayashi, claiming to be a big fan of his. Both are harshly rebuked by Rohan's editor Kagamari Minoru, who tells them that Rohan is busy at the moment, but Rohan, in turn, scolds his editor for treating him like a "slow manga-ka who can't sign autographs" before signing autographs for the two of them with coffee using a special dripping technique. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Akira is featured as a playable character in All-Star Battle. In the Morioh City stage, when lightning strikes, he recovers all of his electricity energy. Trivia *In Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe, he claims to be a fan of Rohan's work. *In All-Star Battle, if Akira is K.O.ed in the last round via block damage or a light attack, he will remain standing but in a hunched over position, mirroring the style of his defeat to Josuke in the story. Gallery AkiraP.png|Introduction, Chapter 311 Chapter_312.jpg|Description of Akira's guitar; cover, Chapter 312 Otoishidisguise.png|In disguise as a Speedwagon Foundation agent L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg|Akira in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a216f7f.jpg|Akira Otoishi in ASB L 5189f1a289b60.jpg|Akira Otoishi in ASB 2 l_5189f1a2b1fe4.jpg|Maximum Gauge! l_5189f1a11eca0.jpg|Akira Otoishi VS Josuke Akira A.jpg|Akira Costume A in All Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters